Il Mio Sensei
by MrsSherryWhitlockRiddle
Summary: -Jiraya-chan è stato ucciso in battaglia!- Jiraya-chan è stato ucciso in battaglia... Jiraya-chan è stato ucciso in battaglia... Questa frase continuava a rieccheggiare nella sua mente. Non poteva essere... I pensieri di Naruto dopo aver scoperto che Jiraya è morto.


_Il mio sensei_

-Jiraya-chan è stato ucciso in battaglia!-  
Jiraya-chan è stato ucciso in battaglia... Jiraya-chan è stato ucciso in battaglia...  
Questa frase continuava a rieccheggiare nella sua mente.  
Non poteva essere...  
Il suo maestro, colui che considerava un incrocio tra un padre e un nonno, non poteva essere morto. Lui era forte, non si faceva battere così facilmente.  
-Che cosa?- chiese sperando di aver capito male.  
-Durante la battaglia, Pain ha colpito il povero Jiraya alla gola...-  
Il resto fu inutile. Era morto per davvero.  
Jiraya, era stato sconfitto. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse invincibile, era il suo esempio di vita ed anche se lo prendeva in giro gli voleva un bene dell'anima.  
Per la prima volta si sentì, veramente, solo.  
-Vecchia...- chiamò. -L'hai mandato tu lì?- la sua voce era incolore. Non si avvertiva nessuna emozione.  
-Sì!- rispose l'Hokage.  
Naruto fece un respiro profondo cercando di calmarsi ma fu inutile. Scoppiò -A cosa diavolo stavi pensando? Sai a cosa stava andando incontro, perchè gli hai dato il permesso di correre un simile rischio?-  
Faticava a trattenere le lacrime.  
-Basta così, Naruto...- Lo bloccò Kakashi. -Tu dovresti capire esattamente cosa il Quinto sta provando...-  
-Fanculo tutti...- girò i tacchi ed andò verso la porta. Prima di uscire esclamò. -Se fosse stato il Quinto Hokage, non avrebbe mai permesso che tu andassi in quella missione, vecchia Tsunade.- subito dopo uscì.  
Camminò per strada con la testa china. Non poteva ancora crederci; Ero-sennin, morto.  
Cominciò a ripensare ai momenti passati con il suo grande maestro.

_-Cos'è quella rana gigantesca? E tu chi diavolo sei?- chiese un ragazzino di tredici anni._  
_L'uomo dai lunghi capelli bianchi si mise in una posizione ridicola. -Era ora che me lo chiedessi! Sono il grande saggio condottiero dei rospi della montagna Myouboku! Anche detto "eremita dei rospi"-_  
_Al biondo comparve un gocciolone dietro la testa. -Se... Eremita?-_  
_-Ehi, eremita pervertito come rimedi ai pasticci che hai combinato? Dovevo seguire il suo allenamento. GUARDA COME L'HAI RIDOTTO!-_  
_-E' colpa sua che ha disturbato la mia ricerca!- rispose cercando di discolparsi._  
_-Ricerca...?-_  
_-Io sono uno scrittore. Scrivo romanzi come questo!- disse estraendo un libro, dalla tasca dell'abito._  
_Naruto lesse il titolo "Il paradiso della pomiciata" -Ah, ma quello è...!-_  
_-Ah sì, lo conosci?- chiese l'eremita soddisfatto._  
_-Lo conosco. E' un romanzo osceno! E poi di quale ricerca parli?! Stavi solo spiando nel bagno delle donne! Se tu avevi la mia età poteva essere una cosa giusta! Ma per un vecchio, fare questo è un crimine!- esclamò il biondo, irritato._  
_-STUPIDO! Io non sono un SEMPLICE PERVERTITO! Sbirciare mi offre l'ispirazione per un lavoro migliore!-_  
_-Bugiardo, non cercare scuse... Comunque come farai per il mio allenamento?-_  
_-Allenamento? Intendi il camminare sull'acqua?-_  
_-Lo sai fare? Allora assumiti le tue responsabilità e seguimi nell'allenamento-_  
_-Detesto chi non si rivolge in modo educato alle altre persone. E poi i maschi NON mi piacciono.-_  
_-Lo sai, il paradiso della pomiciata è un libro fantastico!- cercò di ammorbidirlo, il ragazzino._  
_-Bugiardo, quel libro è vietato ai minori di diciotto anni... Le tue lusinghe sono inutili! Non so così stupido da farmi abbindolare da un moccioso come te.-_  
_Al biondo venne un'idea. -Tecnica seducente!- sussurrò._  
_In breve si trasformò in una giovanissima ragazzina. -Che dici di questo?-_  
_L'uomo alzò i pollici in alto e fece l'occhiolino. -Mi piaci! Sei il mio tipo di ragazza? Come si chiama questa tecnica?-_  
_-L'o chiamata tecnica seducente.-_  
_-Tu sei un genio.-_  
_-Allora mi aiuterai con il mio allenamento?- chiese mettendosi un dito sulle labbra._  
_-Ad una condizione. Devi sempre avere questo aspetto quando sei con me!-_

A quel ricordo scoppiò a ridere e a piangere contemporaneamente. Ormai era giunto a casa, aveva anche rifiutato la ciotola di ramen offerta dal maestro Iruka.  
La prima volta che aveva incontrato Jiraya, la prima volta che si era sentito felice, veramente. Nonostante l'inizo disastroso aveva imparato a volergli bene.  
Le lacrime sembravano non voler più smettere, si sentiva frustrato.

_-Perchè dovrei seguirti in una missione di ricerca, Ero-sennin?-_  
_-No non sarà una missione, di ricerca. C'è una donna a cui voglio rivolgere delle domande, quindi devo trovarla a tutti i costi.-_  
_-Non ho tempo da perdere con le tue sciocchezze da pervertito. Devo allenarmi...-_  
_-La donna di cui ti parlavo è veramente sexy!-_  
_-Non sono un ragazzo che si fa convincere da un ero-sennin come te.-_  
_-Peccato, volevo insegnarti una tecnica più potente del chidori. Vorrà dire che porterò Sasuke con me.-_  
_-Ho cambiato, idea. Verrò!- fece entusiasta il biondino. -Vado a preparare le valige. Ero-sennin aspettami qua!-_

La prima volta che aveva lasciato il villaggio insieme al suo maestro. La fatica di imparare il Rasengan, la difficoltà nel cercare Tsunade, la sua scommessa con quest'ultima e lo scontro con Kabuto.  
-Ero-sennin perchè lo hai fatto?- chiese al nulla. Sbattè i pugni a terra, dalla disperazione. Era ingiusto. Il suo maestro, colui a cui doveva la sua forza, le sue tecniche il ragazzo che era diventato.

_-Finalmente, comincia l'allenamento!- fece un ragazzino biondo e dagli occhi azzurri. _  
_-Prendi questo, è un palloncino d'acqua- disse il sennin lanciandogli il palloncino._  
_-Cosa ci devo fare?- chiese, Naruto._  
_-Hai osservato attentamente la tecnica che ho usato prima?-_  
_-Sì!-_  
_-Che tipo di tecnica era secondo te?-_  
_-Sembrava che...-_

Smise di ricordare. Era troppo doloroso.  
Si alzò dal letto e si diresse a comprare due ghiaccioli. Era più per abitudine che per alto. Si sedette su una panchina da solo, piangendo lacrime amare. Come era potuto accadere tutto ciò? Il suo maestro non era forse il sennin più forte tra i tre?  
Come aveva potuto Pain fare una cosa simile? Non bastava ciò che avevano fatto a Gaara? Dovevano per forza portargli via l'unica persona che avesse considerato parte della sua famiglia?  
-PAIN PREPARATI! SE TI INCONTRERò NEL MIO CAMMINO TI UCCIDERò!- urlò a squarciagola nella notte. Era furioso, impazzito, agitato, arrabbiato.  
Poi continuò a piangere.  
-Naruto!- si sentì chiamare.  
Si voltò e vide Iruka.  
-Ho saputo di Jiraya-sama...-  
-Avrei voluto che lui fosse qui a vedermi... avrei voluto che lui fosse qui quando sarei diventato Hokage. Volevo che mi vedesse fare molto di più delle solite cazzate...-  
-Jiraya-sama è fiero di te. Si vantava in continuazione di te. Praticamente come se fossi il suo nipotino. Tu sei l'uomo che ha ereditato in pieno il suo spirito. Lui non ha mai dubitato che saresti cresciuto fino a diventare un magnifico Hokage. Jiraya-sama ha sempre guardato in là con te. Sono sicuro che anche adesso ti osserva, dovunque egli sia... Ma se starai seduto imbronciato non potrà vantarsi di te, quindi...- disse alzandosi e prendendo ghiaccioli. -...non smettere di essere quella persona che si è meritata tutti quegli elogi, si te stesso e fatti coraggio. Tu sei il prezioso allievo di Jiraya. L'uomo che lui ha riconosciuto essere il migliore!- concluse divendo a metà i ghiaccioli e porgendogliene uno.  
-Grazie, maestro Iruka!-

-Ero-sennin, questa è una promessa: diventerò il miglior ninja mai esistito e supererò tutti gli Hokage in abilità. Tutti i tuoi insegnamenti non andranno sprecati. Qui davanti alla tua tomba giuro di riuscire a realizzare i tuoi sogni di pace. Grazie per avermi insegnato tutto questo, grazie per avermi sopportato. Ti voglio bene, maestro Jiraya!-  
Lasciò il cimitero di Konoha per ultimo, insieme a Tsunade.  
-Nonna, vendicherò il maestro e diventerò il miglior Hokage di tutti i tempi!-  
La bionda gli sorrise. -Sarai un ottimo capovillaggio e porterai a termine i sogni di Jiraya. Anche io, confido in te!-  
-Grazie!-

**Fine**


End file.
